


Love Scenario

by Jeinace



Series: Time Horizon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeinace/pseuds/Jeinace
Summary: For Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo was too precious to be remembered as a person in the past.





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> This written in Bahasa :)

**L O V E  S C E N A R I O**

**By : jeiNace**

**Pairing : Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 

“ _Hyung!_ Wah, lihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?”

Mingyu sedang asik dengan buku bacaannya ketika tiba- tiba saja pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan cara yang sangat tidak anggun. Mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, ia melihat raut Choi Hansol –teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya, tampak kusut untuk hari secerah ini. Hansol masih memasang tampang muram ketika ia berjalan mendekati meja kantor Mingyu dan kemudian laki- laki dengan ras setengah oriental dan setengah kaukasian itu duduk di hadapannya sambil melipat tangannya. Ia tampak kesal –oke, Mingyu siap menerima amukan dari rekan kerjanya itu. Karena rasanya ia juga tahu alasan di balik kekesalan  Choi Hansol.

“ _Spill.”_

Hansol menarik napasnya sekali lagi sebelum berbicara, suaranya terdengar lebih tenang sekarang. “Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat merepotkan bagi seluruh personil perusahaan, terutama departemen kita, dan kau sebagai salah satu ujung tombak dari perusahaan ini malah sedang asik membaca buku di ruanganmu. _Really, Hyung?”_

Sebelumnya mari kita perjelas terlebih dahulu apa maksud dari ‘Hari yang merepotkan bagi perusahaan’ –begitu Hansol menyebutnya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu, Mingyu sebagai _Chief Financial Officer (CFO)_ memecat hampir setengah dari jumlah pegawai yang berada dalam naungan Departemen _Accounting and Financing_ dan juga setengah lagi dari Departemen MarkeIting ‘K &C Corporation’. Alasannya? Kim Mingyu menemukan bahwa orang- orang yang telah ia tendang ke jalanan tersebut telah diam- diam melakukan tindakan kolusi selama hampir setengah tahun. Mereka berencana untuk melakukan tindakan _fraud_ (kecurangan) dengan membesar- besarkan penjualan agar mereka mendapatkan bonus yang lebih besar. Hah, mereka pikir Kim Mingyu sebodoh itu? Lagipula _Chief Marketing Officer_ (CMO) dari perusahaan yang dibangun ayahnya ini adalah teman baiknya. Mudah saja bagi Mingyu dan Soonyoung –sang CMO, untuk menemukan tindakan kriminal itu. Untung saja Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya menendang mereka ke jalanan dan bukannya menjebloskan mereka ke jeruji besi.

Akibat dari pemecatan masal ini, perusahaan harus mencari banyak tenaga kerja baru yang kompeten dan kualifikasi masuk semakin pun semakin dipersulit. Kejujuran dan loyalitas pada perusahaan merupakan kunci utama pada diri calon pegawai yang paling dicari K&C Corporation. _Well_ , seingat Mingyu ada sekitar 500 calon pegawai yang harus mereka seleksi secara bersamaan pada hari ini. Pantas saja, Hansol yang merupakan _Chief Officer_ dari Departemen _Human & Resourch Development (_HRD) kebakaran jenggot.

“Kau tidak ingin membantu, atau setidaknya menunjukan tampangmu di lantai satu? Bahkan ayahmu ada di sana.”

Kim Sejoon. Salah satu pemilik dari perusahaan ini yang juga ayah Kim Mingyu adalah orang yang tidak biasanya menampakkan diri di perusahaan. Sepertinya hari ini cukup penting baginya sehingga ia sampai perlu repot- repot menginjakan kakinya lagi di tempat ini.

“Justru karena dia ada disana aku tidak bisa keluar dari sangkarku ini.” Mingyu menjelaskan dengan nada acuh yang tidak terdengar benar- benar acuh di telinga Hansol.

“Kau masih marah padanya karena kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu?” Ada nada terkejut yang tidak dibuat- buat dalam suara Hansol yang membuat Mingyu terkekeh. Mingyu menutup bukunya, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan santai ke arah _mini bar_ di ruangannya dan menuangkan segelas Vodka ke gelas kacanya.

Ia tidak berbalik ke arah Hansol ketika mengatakan, “Ia memaksaku untuk menikah, Hansol- _ah_.”

Hansol tidak segera membalas perkataan Mingyu, ia malah terdengar bergumam tidak jelas. Dan gumaman itu berhenti ketika Mingyu berbalik ke arahnya, menawarkan segelas vodka lainnya untuk teman baiknya itu.

“Tahun ini usiamu 32 tahun dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin menikah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku kira saat itu kau hanya bercanda. Tak kusangka kau benar- benar serius dalam membuat perjanjian itu dengan ayahmu.” Hansol menenggak vodkanya tapi matanya masih mengawasi teman baiknya yang kini kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya. Mata temannya tampak menerawang ke langit- langit sebelum tersenyum pahit.

“Sepertinya ayahku juga berpikir hal yang sama denganmu, bahwa aku hanya bercanda ketika membuat perjanjian itu.”

Perjanjian bahwa Kim Mingyu akan melepaskan kebebasannya dan kembali pada perusahaan ini dengan syarat; ia tidak mau menikah. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah ia ijinkan memaksanya untuk menikah –dengan siapapun, dengan alasan apapun –termasuk regenarasi perusahaan. Saat itu usianya hanya 22 tahun dan ayahnya memahami bahwa ada yang tidak normal terjadi pada diri anak semata wayangnya ketika laki- laki itu bilang bahwa ia tidak mau menikah dan ia tidak _bisa_ menikah. Tapi Kim Sejoon menutup matanya, ia yakin seiring berjalannya waktu anaknya akan berubah dan suatu saat ia akan menikah, yang paling penting saat itu adalah Mingyu kembali ke Seoul dan berhenti melarikan diri.

Melarikan diri, Mingyu tidak melarikan diri. Ia hanya berkeliling dunia dan menjadi seorang relawan. Bahkan tiga tahun terakhir sebelum ayahnya _menangkapnya_ ia berada di Korea. Ia hanya berada di sisi Korea yang tidak pernah terjamah, sebuah desa tanpa nama yang memiliki tingkat kehidupan yang seperti jauh dari peradaban global. Tapi Mingyu mencintai desa kecil itu, ia ingin mengulang tiga tahun kehidupannya di tempat itu. Tiga tahun dari keseluruhan tiga puluh dua tahun ia hidup, dimana ia benar- benar merasa ia _hidup_.

Dan semua itu karena satu nama.

“ _Hyung?”_

Mingyu teralihkan dari lamunannya karena panggilan Hansol. Laki- laki itu kini tampak khawatir ketika melihatnya.

“Aku melihat ada raut kesedihan dalam wajahmu beberapa detik tadi, berminat berbagi apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau sebegitu sedihnya?”

Mingyu tertawa kecil, menenggak vodkanya, dan menggeleng. “Kau terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar ceritaku, Choi. Kusarankan kau kembali saja ke lantai satu dan membantu _staff_ -mu merekrut pegawai baru daripada mendengarkan ceritaku disini.”

Hansol mengangguk – angguk, “Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan menagih ceritamu di lain hari. _Man_ , kita sudah berteman sejak masih sekolah dan aku bahkan masih tidak tahu alasan mengapa kau tidak mau menikah. Kau pasti punya alasan bukan?”

Hansol bergerak dari kursinya, menenggak cepat gelas vodkanya sampai habis dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu –seakan- akan ia tersengat sesuatu. Tanggung jawab, Mingyu pikir. Ia tahu betapa bertanggung jawabnya anak itu, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika orang lain sedang membutuhkan bantuan atau setidaknya awasannya. Sebelum benar- benar menghilang di balik pintu, Hansol menatapnya tajam sekali lagi sambil membisikan kata ‘alasan’.

Ruangan kembali sepi sepeninggal Hansol dan Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam di kursinya, menatap ke luar lewat jendela ruangannya. Ruangan untuk CFO terdapat di lantai paling atas gedung megah K&C Corporation dan terkadang Mingyu bersyukur bahwa tempat- tempat tinggi membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Membuat setidaknya sakit di ujung hatinya terasa kebas setiap kali ia memikirkan kata _alasan_ dan memikirkan sebuah _nama._

Karena alasan dari semua anomali tentangnya adalah karena sebuah nama.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Laki- laki desa sederhana yang ia temui 13 tahun lalu, laki- laki yang sama yang membuatnya tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menerima cinta lagi karena ia tidak layak. Ia tidak layak menerima cinta lagi ketika ia pernah menerima cinta yang kemudian ia buang sia- sia. Ini adalah hukuman baginya, rasa sepi dan kosong ini. Ia memang layak mendapatkannya.

Ini semua berawal ketika SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE –nama dari kelompok relawannya, memilih sebuah rumah untuk Mingyu tinggali selama menjadi relawan di desa terpencil itu. Di rumah itu ia bertemu Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya.

Di dalam rumah itu tidak ada orang tua, hanya seorang remaja seusianya –yang kemudian Mingyu ketahui bahwa remaja itu setahun lebih tua darinya- dan lima orang anak- anak kecil –adik- adik dari remaja laki- laki itu. Kemana orang tua mereka? Mereka ada di kota menjual pakaian, mencari nafkah untuk keenam orang anaknya. Ya, ketika kedua orang tuanya sibuk mencari uang, Jeon Wonwoo melepaskan masa mudanya untuk mengasuh kelima orang adiknya. Ketika itulah Mingyu tahu kenapa kelompok relawannya menyimpannya di rumah itu karena jelas sekali Jeon Wonwoo butuh bantuan.

Awalnya, laki- laki itu terus menutup diri. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa kehadiran Mingyu di rumah itu hanya akan menambah beban hidupnya. Ia tidak mau lagi mengasuh satu orang lagi di rumah itu. Tapi Mingyu menyukai anak kecil, sehingga mudah baginya beradaptasi dengan anak- anak kecil di rumah itu. Lebih mudah bagi anak- anak itu terbuka dengannya dibanding Wonwoo akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya tanpa nada permusuhan. Butuh tiga bulan bagi Mingyu hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah. Dan sampai detik ini Mingyu masih merasa berterima kasih pada Xu Minghao –teman China-nya yang membuat keajaiban itu bisa terjadi.

Semua berawal dari buku yang Minghao _buang_ padanya. Mingyu tidak suka membaca buku semasa sekolah, tapi Minghao suka. Dan ketika mereka sama- sama lulus dari sekolah, Minghao yang tahu Mingyu memiliki hobi sebagai relawan membuang semua bukunya pada Mingyu untuk dibagikan pada orang- orang di desa. Yang Minghao lewatkan adalah, tidak semua orang di desa bisa membaca buku. Wonwoo termasuk di dalamnya.

Buku- buku yang tertumpuk dalam koper Mingyu selama tiga bulan itu akhirnya ditemukan oleh Jeon Wonwoo. Dan entah apa yang ada di dalam otak laki- laki itu, dia tertarik membacanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, jadi karena itulah ia datang pada Mingyu untuk pertama kali dan meminta Mingyu untuk mengajarinya berbaca.

_“Aku tahu kau akan besar kepala setelah aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi bisakah kau mengajariku membaca? Buku- bukumu, bolehkah aku pinjam ketika aku bisa membaca nanti?”_

Mingyu masih ingat betapa senangnya ia hari itu, ini memang terasa aneh tapi mengajari seseorang membaca bisa terasa semenyenangkan itu.

Setiap hari ketika anak- anak kecil tidur siang, Wonwoo akan menghabiskan waktunya belajar membaca bersamanya di gudang belakang rumah mereka. Keluarga Wonwoo memang miskin untuk ukuran masyarakat kota, tapi di desa sepertinya keluarganya cukup mapan. Walaupun tidak ada di antara mereka yang bersekolah –karena memang tidak ada sekolah di desa ini, tapi mereka memiliki rumah yang cukup lumayan dan pekarangan dengan berbagai tumbuhan yang sangat besar. Bahkan ada lima ekor sapi di kandang yang dimiliki keluarga Jeon. Lokasi gudang itu dekat dengan kandang sapi, jadi terkadang mereka belajar ditemani suara lenguhan sapi yang membuat mereka sama- sama tertawa.

Fakta lain tentang Jeon Wonwoo adalah bahwa laki- laki itu sangat cerdas, ia bisa membaca dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu.  Dan Mingyu sempat tidak bersemangat mengingat Wonwoo tidak akan datang lagi mencarinya karena kini ia bisa membaca buku- buku Minghao tanpa bantuannya. Tapi Mingyu salah, ia kembali datang. Ia kembali dengan kilat penasaran di bola matanya.

Pepatah benar ketika mengatakan bahwa buku adalah jendela ilmu, semakin banyak buku yang Wonwoo baca semakin banyak pula pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Ia semakin banyak penasaran akan dunia diluar desa ini. Mingyu menceritakan tentang kehidupan kota, tentang segala hal yang ia tahu dari pengalaman hidupnya dan juga tentang hal- hal akademisi yang ia pelajari di sekolahnya dulu.

Belajar membaca kini berubah menjadi belajar menghitung, belajar menulis, dan bagi Mingyu ia belajar dalam menghargai keberadaan seseorang. Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa masa paling bahagia yang pernah Mingyu alami adalah ketika ia melihat binar bahagia di mata Wonwoo ketika laki- laki itu berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Hubungan mereka berubah, tidak ada lagi tatapan sinis dan tidak suka yang diberikan laki- laki itu padanya.

Sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo akan menunjukan padanya dunia yang tidak pernah ia pikir ia akan alami sebelumnya.

 _“Kau takut? Sungguh? Ini tidak ada apa- apanya, Kim.” Wonwoo menyeringai ketika ia berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa menggigigil di tempatnya. Berada di ujung tebing dengan ketinggian 17 meter dari laut luas di bawahnya bukanlah ide yang menarik. Mingyu tidak takut ketinggian tapi ia mulai merasa ia akan mengidap_ phobia _ini sesaat setelah ia turun nanti. Turun, bukan loncat._

_“KAU GILA! Aku tidak akan loncat!”_

_Mingyu ketakutan ketika melihat Wonwoo semakin dekat, ia benar- benar takut jika laki- laki mendorongnya dari tebing. Tapi disisi lain ia tahu bahwa laki- laki itu tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. Karena itulah Wonwoo-lah yang justru melompat meninggalkannya sendirian di ujung tebing sambil berteriak. Teriakannya terdengar indah di telinga Mingyu, ia terdengar lepas dan bahagia. Dan sesaat ia menginginkan perasaan itu._

_Begitu bebas, lepas, dan bahagia._

_Hal yang paling diinginkannya di kehidupan ini. Hal- hal yang tidak akan ia dapatkan ketika ia kembali pada keluarganya nanti karena ayahnya akan memaksanya menjadi apapun yang laki- laki tua itu inginkan, bukan yang dirinya inginkan._

_Mengingat ayahnya membuat hatinya sakit, membuat perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan mendadak menguap dari dalam dirinya dan Mingyu tidak suka. Itulah yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung melompat ke bawah dan hembusan angin yang menggelitik pipinya membuatnya tertawa geli. Ia segera menutup mulutnya ketika kakinya terasa mulai menampar permukaan air dan tiba- tiba saja air sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa terduga, ia menyukai perasaan ini._

Ia suka melakukan hal- hal yang tidak mungkin ia bisa lakukan di Kota. Hal- hal gila yang melewati batasannya sendiri. Wonwoo bisa melihat kebahagiaan itu, dan hari berganti hari, Jeon Wonwoo terus menerus membuatnya melakukan hal- hal aneh.

Memeras susu sapi tidak pernah terasa begitu menyenangkan sampai Mingyu benar- benar melakukannya. Berlomba memanjat pohon bersama Wonwoo terdengar bodoh karena jelas- jelas laki- laki itu yang akan menang, tapi walaupun bodoh, Mingyu menyukai kegiatan itu. Berlarian di pantai, mengumpulkan cangkang kosong, membangun istana pasir. Mingyu menyukai semuanya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa bukan kegiatan- kegiatan itu yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi dengan siapa ia melakukan kegiatan itu yang membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Ia menyukai apapun yang ia lakukan bersama Jeon Wonwoo.

Bahkan ketika mereka hanya berbaring di rumput dan memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang. Mingyu merasakan kedamaian. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu berlebihan meluap dalam dirinya. Memenuhi dirinya sehingga akal sehatnya berkabut.

_“Hey, Kim Mingyu. Aku memiliki satu lagi pertanyaan.”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Apakah di kota, perasaan cinta juga hanya mungkin timbul antara seorang laki- laki dan perempuan?”_

Mingyu ingat betapa hilang akalnya dia hari itu karena yang kemudian dia katakan sungguh melanggar semua batasan yang ada.

_“Aku menyukaimu, dan kurasa jawaban atas pertanyaanmu adalah tidak.”_

Wonwoo tidak membalas ucapannya, ia hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. Laki- laki itu juga tidak mendorongnya menjauh karena apa yang Mingyu rasakan saat itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terpikirkan oleh orang desa, Wonwoo tidak takut. Ia hanya tidak membalas perkataan Mingyu, ia hanya tertawa dan tersenyum. Tapi bagi Mingyu, itu semua sudah cukup.

Karena tanpa mengatakannya pun, Mingyu tahu jawaban dari pernyataannya itu. Wonwoo menunjukannya padanya, dengan begitu jelas. Dan karena hal itu, Mingyu merasa bahwa ia benar- benar hidup. Dan inilah hidup yang ia inginkan. Hidup sederhana di desa tanpa nama bersama Wonwoo dan walaupun hubungan mereka tidak jelas dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Ia cukup dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka hidup bersama, bersama adik- adik Wonwoo yang semakin hari semakin besar dan pintar –Mingyu juga mengajarkan anak- anak itu membaca dan menulis, bersama sapi- sapi keluarga Jeon, bersama bintang- bintang di langit malam yang begitu indah. Bersama perasaan mereka.

Perasaan bahwa ia mencintai dan dicintai sama besarnya.

Bersama kebebasan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki.

Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, dan sampailah Mingyu pada usia 22 tahun.  Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan ditangkap dan diculik kembali ke Seoul untuk meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Ia sudah cukup umur untuk ukuran ayahnya, dan kebebasan yang ayahnya berikan sudah pada batas akhirnya. Dan disitulah dirinya terjebak. Ibunya langsung yang menjemputnya di suatu hari yang cerah membawa mobil mahal ala perkotaan yang membuat seisi desa heboh.

Kim Sejoon tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya walaupun permintaan ibunya adalah keinginan ayahnya. Sama seperti Mingyu, ibunya hanyalah sebuah boneka atas keinginan kepala rumah tangga di keluarga Kim.

Hari ketika ibu Mingyu datang, tidak ada Wonwoo di rumah. Wonwoo sedang pergi ke kota untuk mengambil sejumlah uang dari orang tuanya karena mereka tidak bisa datang ke desa seperti biasanya. Mingyu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada laki- laki itu tapi ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa pergi kalau ia melihat laki- laki itu lagi. Ketika itulah, Jeon Bohyuk, adik Wonwoo yang paling besar yang saat itu sudah berusia 12 tahun memintanya untuk pergi saja, dan kini ia sudah cukup dewasa dalam mengurus keempat adiknya sebelum Wonwoo pulang. Bohyuk pun mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo pun tahu suatu hari ia akan menemukan Mingyu menghilang dari rumahnya. Ia sudah tahu itu semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Karena bagi Wonwoo, kehidupan Mingyu tidaklah pernah ada di desa ini. Desa ini hanyalah tempat persinggahan dalam kehidupan Kim Mingyu. Sementara bagi Wonwoo, desa ini adalah kehidupannya, rumahnya, tempat dimana ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Tapi Wonwoo salah, dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul, Mingyu menemukan bahwa hatinya hancur berkeping- keping sampai rasanya kehidupannya telah berakhir. Dan kehidupannya memang telah berakhir sesaat setelah ia menginjakan kaki keluar dari desa tanpa nama itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ibunya tidak bisa memberikan obat bagi luka di hatinya.

_“Kau tahu kami sempat terkejut ketika mendengar kau tidak ikut pergi dari desa itu bersama relawan yang lain dua tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti sudah sangat mencintai desa itu.”_

Desa itu, kehidupannya di dalamnya, kenangannya, nama yang menjadi jawaban dari segala alasannya. Mingyu mencintai semuanya.

Hidup Mingyu masih terus berjalan, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, kehidupannya telah berakhir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo rasakan setelah ia pergi dan Mingyu cukup yakin ia benar- benar tampak seperti orang berengsek di mata laki- laki itu.

Mingyu pergi begitu saja, hanya meninggalkan kenangan, ingatan, dan juga sebuah surat.

***

Lantai satu gedung K&C Corporation penuh sesak bahkan di hari kedua perekrutan pegawai baru, jika tanpa bantuan Soonyoung yang mengatakan bahwa Mingyu adalah salah satu pimpinan perusahaan sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa melewati tempat itu dengan damai. Mingyu tidak perlu repot- repot melihat wajah- wajah calon pegawainya, karena ia tidak begitu tertarik. Dengan cepat ia melintasi kumpulan orang- orang itu dan masuk ke lift pribadinya yang hanya akan mengantarkan seorang Kim Mingyu beserta staff-nya ke lantai paling atas gedung.

Sesampainya di lantainya, ia menemukan Aera –sekretaris pribadinya menyapa dengan senyum ramahnya. Aera mengatakan jadwalnya hari ini dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk bosan. Rutinitas seperti biasa.

“Oh, satu lagi, Pak. Tadi ada seorang calon pegawai yang menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada di mejamu.”

Mingyu mendengus, “Kalau itu adalah uang sogokan agar ia diterima, lain kali tolong jangan terima hal semacam itu.” Mingyu sudah hampir berniat menyuruh Aera mengambilnya kembali dan membuangnya. Tapi perintahnya tertahan karena Aera mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

“Tapi, Pak. Itu adalah sebuah surat, dan di amplopnya ada tulisan Bapak. Saya sudah cukup terbiasa membaca tulisan tangan Bapak dan saya yakin tulisan di amplop surat itu tidak dipalsukan.”

DEG

Mingyu merasakan perasaan aneh yang mendadak menyerangnya, tiba- tiba saja jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang dan ia merasa gila karena mulai membayangkan sebuah surat spesifik. Dengan cepat ia bergerak masuk ke ruangannya –ke meja kerjanya dan menemukan surat itu di sana.

Surat yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah ia tulis untuk sebuah nama spesifik di sebuah desa tanpa nama.

> _ To : Wonwoo _
> 
> _We were in love_
> 
> _We met and became a memory that can’t be erased_
> 
> _It was a commendable melodrama_
> 
> _A pretty good ending_
> 
> _That’s all i need_
> 
> _I loved you_
> 
> _The love scenario that we made_
> 
> _Now the lights are off_
> 
> _When you flip the last page_
> 
> _The curtains will quietly fall_
> 
> _I’m not really okay_
> 
> _Going through this break up_
> 
> _Today was our yesterday and now there’s no tomorrow_
> 
> _It hurts but if we dragged it out more, it would’ve become a scar_
> 
> _I loved you and i was loved_
> 
> _So that’s good enough for me_
> 
> _Sometimes, i’ll think of the memories_
> 
> _If you’re in it, that’s good enough for me_
> 
> _The electric feeling between my ribs_
> 
> _Your eyes that made me know I am loved_
> 
> _I learned so much from you, I filled up my other half_
> 
> _You’re too precious to just leave in the past_
> 
> _I already miss you but I’m trying not to_
> 
> _I’ll remember you like a warm spring in a movie_
> 
> _We went through pain_
> 
> _We got jealous too, so funny_
> 
> _We loved like crazy_
> 
> _That’s good enough for us_
> 
> _We were in love_
> 
> _We met_
> 
> _That’s good enough_
> 
> _I loved you_

(Ikon – Love Scenario’s Lyric)

 

Sepuluh tahun Kim Mingyu telah hidup dengan keyakinan bahwa ingatan tentang Jeon Wonwoo cukup baginya. Ingatan bahwa ia pernah mencintai dan dicintai sudah cukup baginya untuk bertaha  hidup. Tapi setelah ia membaca surat ini lagi setelah sepuluh tahun, ia munafik jika mengatakan bahwa semua itu cukup. Tidak, itu semua **tidak** cukup. Ia menginginkan laki- laki itu lagi dalam kehidupannya, berbicara padanya, tersenyum padanya. Ia menginginkan semua lagi.

Karena itulah, seperti orang gila Kim Mingyu berlari ke bawah, memencet angka 1 di tombol liftnya seperti orang kerasukan dan membuat keributan di lantai satu. Karena matanya tidak berhenti mencari.

Ia harus menemukan Jeon Wonwoo di tengah- tengah kumpulan manusia- manusia ini. Ia harus menemukannya, rasa frustasinya begitu besar sampai- sampai ia merasa matanya terasa panas. Rasa frustasi dan kesepian yang ia rasakan selama sepuluh tahun mendadak meluap dan membuatnya gila. Perasaannya berkecamuk tapi rasa sakit memenuhinya, rasanya seperti jantungnya siap berhenti berdetak karena rasanya terlalu sakit.

Dan jantungnya benar- benar melupakan satu detakannya ketika ia _melihatnya_.

Jeon Wonwoo ada disitu, tampak paling tua di antara pendaftar lainnya, tapi bukan itu yang penting. Yang penting adalah senyumannya yang tetap sama, binar di matanya ketika ia melihat Mingyu masih sama.

Jeon Wonwoo ada di situ, ia ada di dunia di mana Mingyu bernafas.

Dan Mingyu merasa bahwa kisah mereka belumlah berakhir.

 

** Love Scenario –End. **

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, i was listening to iKon - Love Scenario and got an inspiration from its lyrics, what a beautiful song! and by the way i'm gonna make this fic as a series. Even it's not too much, i hope there will be someone for read this story. Because i really enjoy writting this story~


End file.
